


Cry Baby

by L1F3_CR3W_3XTR4S



Category: L1F3 CR3W
Genre: Angst, Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Body Shaming, Bullying, Character Death, Crying, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Men Crying, Mother-Son Relationship, Songfic, Stalking, Terminal Illnesses, a lot of crying
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1F3_CR3W_3XTR4S/pseuds/L1F3_CR3W_3XTR4S
Summary: Y todos le decían,le decían:'Es un bebé llorón'Y a él le importaba muchoIgnóralo todo,niño. Ahógalos en tus lágrimas





	Cry Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito canónico de la L1F3 CR3W
> 
> Parte de la backstory de mi Masky

Llorar es algo normal. Algo que todos hacemos. Cuando nacemos,la primera cosa que hacemos es llorar. Llorar. Llorar como si la vida se nos estuviese apunto de ir,llorar en busca de aire para nuestros diminutos pulmones,llorar **_para sobrevivir_**.

Llorar está bien. No hay nada de malo en ello. Llorar de alegría. Llorar de tristeza. Llorar de ira...

Pero todos quienes rodeaban el entorno de Tim no pensaban lo mismo.

Él era de un tipo especial. Nadie lo entendía. Ni siquiera él mismo

' _Llorar es para nenitas_ '

' _Llorar es para débiles_ '

' _Si un niño llora,es que es maricón_ '

' _No queremos mariquitas en nuestra clase_ '

Desgraciadamente,Tim es uno de esos ' _maricones_ '. Lo trataban como un bicho raro sólo por tener un corazón que no le cabía en su pequeño cuerpo. Para los demás era un debilucho. Una niña. Una niña muy fea y gorda

' _¿Qué pasa,Tiffany? ¿Vas a llorar?_ '

' _¡Ay,mira! ¡La gordita va a llorar!_ '

' _Pft,normal que todos la odien. ¡Lo único que sabe hacer es llorar,esa idiota!_ '

Lloraba cuando los niños le decían eso. Lloraba cuando le golpeaban. Lloraba cuando le dejaban sangrando en el piso. Lloraba cuando lo insultaban a él y a Brian. Lloraba cuando le llamaban ' _Tiffany_ '. Lloraba cuando le recalcaban que era un anormal. Lloraba cuando le recalcaban que venía de otro planeta. Lloraba por muchas cosas.

Lloró cuando notó los ' _ojos_ ' de aquel hombre sin rostro en su nuca cuando jugaba con Brian cerca de un bosque de Wisconsin. Tanto así que él lo llevó con las madres de ambos y no jugaron por el resto del día.

Lloró cuando le preguntó a su mamá si alguna furgoneta negra con flores vendría a llevársela a ella también,como hizo con su papá.

Lloró cuando unas niñas de su escuela lo obligaron a besarse con Brian enfrente de todos sólo para burlarse de ellos y tirarles cosas porque eran ' _bujarras_ '.

Lloró cuando una tarde tuvo que correr por su vida cuando unos chicos más grandes que él le perseguían con navajas sólo por enfrentarlos al estar harto de sus burlas y palizas.

Con el tiempo,él se cansó de llorar. Pero no podía evitar hacerlo nunca. Su labio inferior temblaba y sus mejillas se coloraban cuando iba a hacerlo,y los demás aprovechaban para provocarle y abrir el grifo que eran sus ojos.

Estaba harto,harto, ** _H A R T O_**.

Le tenía celos a los chicos populares. Cuando ellos lloraban,todos iban a por ellos para ver si estaban bien y preguntarles qué les pasaba. ¿Con él? Y una mierda

Hasta que llegó un punto de culminación.

La muerte de su mamá. Ella tenía Alzhéimer,a una muy corta edad. Murió con cuarenta años,solamente. Y había estado sufriendo ese infierno por dos años.

Ella dijo que ninguna furgoneta negra con flores iría a llevársela lejos. ¿Por qué le mintió?

Desde entonces,se juró algo:

Ya no sería un maricón

Ya no sería una niña

Ya no sería Tiffany

Ya no sería debilucho

Sería fuerte

Y no iba a llorar más

Nunca más

**_Incluso si ese hombre de rostro pálido de sus pesadillas volvía o cosas horribles pasaban. No iba a pasar nunca más. Llorar sólo era algo inútil,que traía problemas._ **

_**Nunca** _

_**Más** _

_**Nunca más...** _


End file.
